El video
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Por un video surgira problemas,confusiones,preguntas sin respuestas y por la curiosidad comienza el juego. Mal summary lo se, pero los invito a leer.
1. Curiosidad

**Capitulo 1: Curiosidad**

-Mai té - me decía desde lejos Naru

-ya te oí es la tercera vez que me llamas -le decía molesta mientras preparaba el té para el narcisista de mi jefe y para Lin (que seguramente quería, aunque no me lo haya pedido) y para mi

-entonces si ya me oíste tráelo - respondía Naru desde su oficina

-no soy tan rápida-le dije un poco molesta

-deberías serlo eres mi asistente-respondió con total naturalidad

-¡¿y eso que tiene que ver?!- pasaba por mi mente mientras se me caía una gota de sudor de la frente

- y tiene mucho que ver ya que una asistente es rapida y eficaz, cosa que no sos-me dijo Naru cosa que me sosprendio y me ofendio ya que no le pregunte,-(¡¿puede leer la mente?!)- pasaba por mi cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar una razon mas creible - y no te puedo leer la mente Mai -me contesto Naru,ya comenzandome a asustarme

-entonces ¿como...?-le pregunte

-te conozco Mai-me respondio -¿me vas a traer el té?- pregunto Naru luego de unos segundos en la que mi cara se habia puesto roja por haberme dicho que me conocia

-si ya voy-le respondí luego de que mi cara volviera a su color original, me dirigí a dejar el té en su oficina - aquí tiene- se lo apoye en el escritorio-¿no me vas a decir algo?-le dije esperando ansiosamente su respuesta

-te podes retirar-dijo Naru

-ehh... si - le dije decepcionada mientras me dirigía a la puerta furiosa por lo escuchado e insultando palabras como mal agradecido, maleducado, entre otras

-que le costaba decirme gracias creo que si escucho alguna vez esa palabra, será un milagro- lo pensé asi que calmándome me senté en unos de los sillones de la sala de estar, enfrente del televisor y tome de mi té, pero antes le había llevado él te a Lin que el si me AGRADECIO.

Luego cuando termine de beberlo me agarro sueño y como vi que la puerta de la oficina de Naru cerrada y la de Lin por igual me acosté en un sillón y me tome una larga siesta hasta que...

-deja de holgazanear en las horas de trabajo-me dijo Naru por lo que me hizo despertar de mi sueño

-lo siento-le dije

-bueno me llamaron así que me voy a investigar un caso, cuando vuelva quiero ver todo en orden y no durmiéndote-me dijo Naru en lo que le respondí que no se preocupara

-vamos Lin-escuche que le dijo Naru

Entonces vi como salían por la puerta así que me puse a limpiar y ordenar todo para cuando ellos llegaran, pero me detuve porque de pronto escuche como tocaban el timbre así que abrí la puerta pero me encontré que no había nadie y que en la entrada había un paquete en el que que estaba escrito el nombre de Lin en el cual contenía un video ya que no pude evitar abrirlo

Lo deje en su escritorio y me dirigí a prepararme un té, luego de hacerlo no pude evitar dirigirme a la oficina de Lin y levantar el paquete y cuando me disponía a sacar el contenido para mirarlo por el DVD me decía que era mejor no verlo ya que no me lo entregaron a mí,asi que me fui a la cocina agarre el té que me habia preparado anteriormente y lo bebi

-ah...-suspire-estoy aburrida y limpie ya todo, ademas no me puedo dormir porque Naru puede llegar en cualquier momento y me va a regañar -me dije frustrada por lo aburrida que me encontraba- ¿y si veo el video que le enviaron a Lin? (no creo que se enoje bueno sino se entera jeje)no no dije negando con la cabeza por tener esa clase de pensamientos diciendo que es incorrecto hacer eso, pero no aguantando mas por el aburrimiento y por la curiosidad que carcomía mi cabeza agarre el paquete que contenia el video y lo doble para ponerlo en mi campera

Luego de hacer eso trate de ponerlo el video en el DVD y despues de tardar como veinte minutos en hacerlo (ya que ni sabía cómo se usaba y por eso tarde un montón para darme cuenta como hacía para mirar el video) lo consegui por fin es cuando empezó que el color de mi cara se pusiera muy roja

-¡¿que era esto?! - Pasaba por mi mente aunque en realidad ya conocía la respuesta no entendía que hacia este video aquí mientras escuchaba los gemidos que salían por el televisor así que trate de sacarlo y aunque apretaba todos los botones no podía sacar el video "prohibido".

-ahhh, como hago para sacar el video si Naru o alguien llega entrar por la puerta me moriría de la vergüenza- lo decía en voz fuerte mientras intentaba sacarlo(al menos le baje el volumen así no se escuchaba los gemidos que largaba la mujer y el hombre)

-¡¿qué hacia un video porno en la puerta y que clase de persona lo había dejado!?- pasaba por mi mente mientras trataba desesperada de sacar el video que parecía que se había quedado atorado de pronto escuche como la perilla giraba así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzarme atrás de la televisión y desenchufarlo mientras que en el proceso se me raspaban los codos y las rodillas por tirarme como si fuera el fin del mundo cosa que así era, si Naru me llegaba a descubrir

¿Qué haces en el piso Mai?-dijo Naru mientras entraba el primero por la puerta siguiéndole Lin por detrás

-ehhh yo bueno es que se me cayó algo-le dije sonriendo nerviosa

-y por eso desenchufaste el televisor y te raspaste los codos y las rodillas por esa supuesta "cosa que se te cayo"-me dijo seriamente seguramente esperando que confiese

-deberías ser detective- le dije riendo nerviosamente

-¿me dirás porque desenchufaste la tele? o ¿quieres que lo descubra yo mismo?-me lo dijo mientras Lin se metía a su oficina

-bueno es que como no sabías a qué hora ibas a regresar me empecé a ver una película en el DVD y para que no se molestara la iba a sacar pero se quedó atorado y cuando vi que llegabas me desespere y lo desenchufe-le dije luegos de unos 10 segundos de que pensara una mentira que lo pueda creer Naru(que lo crea por favor rogaba en mi interior)

-¿y qué película estabas viendo?-me pregunto Naru cosa que me sorprendió

-Mulan-diciendole la primera pelicula que se me vino a la mente y despues golpeandome mentalmente porque seguramente pensaria que sigo siendo infantil por mirar esas clases de peliculas

-¿Mulan?-me pregunto creo que un poco sorprendido

-...si-le respondí dudosa

-Enchufa el televisor quiero verla -me ordeno Naru cosa en la que no creí lo que escuchaba

-¿qué dijiste?-le pregunte por lo que escuche esperando que esto sea un sueño, ya que si esto era la realidad no se como podria hacer para liberarme,porque no le podia decir que no, porque es capaz de enchufar la television el mismo y eso no me conviene y obviamente no le podia decir que si, porque no tenia la pelicula Mulan y tampoco le podia decir la verdad, porque consistia en decirle que era un video porno de una persona pervertida que lo dejo en la puerta de la oficina y por mi curiosidad me lo puse a mirar (que dudo que lo crea y piense que soy una pervertida)

-no lo repetiré dos veces ¿lo vas hacer o no?-me dijo un poco molesto

-¿qué le digo?-pasaba por mi mente mientras los segundos pasaban-eh... no... Yo... eh… No… yo-trataba de articular una palabra cosa que no podía por lo nerviosa que estaba y seguramente roja-la pelicula quedo atorada-logre decir

-no me importa sacare yo mismo la pelicula-dijo Naru (¡¿porque quiere mirar Mulan?!) seguia pasando por mi mente no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando

-¡NO!-le grite desesperada cuando vi que se acercaba al televisor a enchufarlo

-¿que estas ocultando Mai?-me pregunto Naru detuviendose

-nada, solo lo enchufare yo, mientras tanto puedes estar en la oficina, hare tambien té-dije nerviosa esperando que aceptara

-sino te das cuenta puedo hacerlo yo y ademas saco la pelicula atorada-me dijo Naru (teniendo toda la razon pero que no se la iba a dar)

-pero lo puedo hacer yo,dijiste que una asistente es rapida y eficaz dejame intentarlo-le dije mas o menos suplicando

-bueno estabien estaré en mi oficina, traeme té Mai -me dijo Naru dirijiendose a la oficina

No teniendo otra opcion o no tener tiempo en pensar en otra cosa y aunque Naru me odiara, escribí una nota (llena de mentiras a exepcion del PD y algunas cosas que escribi ) y la deje en la cocina en la que decía:

_**Lo siento Naru pero me tengo que ir y aunque vos la querias ver recordé que tenía que devolverla hoy, ya que la alquile y cierra en 30 minutos el negocio y como el DVD tiene a la película atorada me lo llevo, al final no pude hacerlo, juro que lo devolveré no soy una ladrona jejeje me voy a ver si el negocio puede sacar la pelicula bueno adiós y nos vemos mañana prometo llegar temprano**_

_**PD: Perdóname por no hacerte el té, prometo traer la pelicula un dia de estos para mirarla juntos  
><strong>_

Así que trate de hacer el menor ruido posible y desenchufe el DVD, me dirigí a la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y me fui luego de dejar la nota en la cocina para ir corriendo a mi casa que seguramente cualquiera que vería así con el DVD en mis brazos pensaría que lo robe y estoy huyendo de la escena del crimen

Llegue a mi casa y luego de intentar y seguir intentando, pude sacar la pelicula para tirarla a la basura

-Yo y mi maldita curiosidad-me dije molesta, mientras me sentaba en un sillón de mi hogar ya que por todo esto casi me descubre Naru en una situación comprometedora en la que no sabría cómo explicar, bueno si sabria pero dudo que me crea

-ahhh, no puedo creer que Naru quisiera mirar Mulan de todas las peliculas que hay-dije suspirando ya que aunque pensara una y otra vez no obtendría la respuesta

luego de unos minutos de mirar el techo sin pensar en nada realmente

-ya lo decidí voy a alquilar la película de Mulan ahora mismo para verla juntos mañana-dije mirando el reloj dándome cuenta que ya había cerrado el negocio-ahh...otro día será-dije suspirando

Entonces me fui a mi cama tratando de dormir mientras por mis pensamientos rondaba ¿quién era el que llevo el video porno a la oficina SPR?¿por qué se lo se lo envio a Lin?¿quienes eran las personas del video?

-ahora que lo pienso no se veia las caras de las personas y el cuerpo del hombre es muy parecido al de Lin-me decia en mi mente mientras trataba de dormir -si el hombre del video es Lin estoy segura que no podre mirarlo con los mismos ojos-decia esto mientras el color de mi cara se volvia de un color rojo por la verguenza de pensar eso-¿y quien sera la mujer?-ahh-grite luego de unos segundos por la frustracion que me provocaba no tener las respuestas a mis preguntas por eso me movia una y otra vez en la cama tratando de dormir y mientras rondaban esos pensamientos entraba al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

continuara...

* * *

><p>Comenten ¿si? (mirada suplicante)<p>

bueno espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna curiosidad de porque Naru queria ver Mulan estaba pensando en hacer un One Shot en que lo explique, dejen rewiews si es que quieren saber(porque asi tendre animos de hacerlo)

me haria feliz si dejan rewiews :) y si no lo contrario :(

gracias por leer mi historia


	2. Nervios

**Capítulo 2: Nervios**

-mmm-dije cuando abrí los ojos al despertar

-todavía no sonó el despertador, que raro, es la primera vez que me despierto sin que suene la alarma-dije bostezando y mirando en dirección donde se encontraba el despertador para mirar que hora era

-umm… aún falta 1 hora para que suene la alarma, mejor baño ahora y luego desayuno-lo pensé mientras me levantaba y me fregaba los ojos ya que había visto la hora con los ojos nublados

así que me bañe, me cambie y me seque el pelo en lo que me dirigía a la mesa a fijarme qué hora era, ya que había prometido llegar temprano y no iba permitirme llegar tarde, cosa que parece que no iba a poder cumplir, cuando vi la hora

-¿qué? veo bien-dije parpadeando varias veces tratando de lo que estaba viendo, este mal

-¿por qué está marcando la misma hora que vi cuando me desperté?-pregunte muy confundida y un poco asustada de que sea muy tarde, así que me dirigí al living para fijarme la hora, en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared

- ¡NO! ES MUY TARDE-grite alterada no creyendo que esa era la hora que indicaba

así que sin desayunar, aunque me estaba muriendo de hambre porque a la noche no había cenado por estar pensado sobre lo del video, salí de mi casa y sin perder más tiempo, empecé a correr como si fuera un maratón y tenía que llegar primera, aunque obviamente iba a llegar ultima, de lo tarde que iba

Luego de correr por unos 20 minutos llegue a la oficina SPR y abrí la puerta de la misma

-ah-jadeaba por el cansancio que me provocaba correr todo el trayecto hasta la oficina SPR y me sentía un poco mareada seguramente porque se me bajo la presión por no haber desayunado (no era doctora pero creo que es eso)

-ah, ah…por fin llegue-pude pronunciar mientras me apoyaba las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento

-llegas tarde Mai -me dijo Naru que se encontraba enfrente mío ya que podía ver sus zapatos-2 horas tarde-me dijo y yo ya lo sabia

-lo sé, perdón Naru te prometí que llegaría temprano pero las pilas del reloj se agotaron, lo siento-le dije mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero solo pude ver su espalda porque se había dado la vuelta ya que iba camino a su oficina

- Mai por lo visto también te olvidaste el DVD ¿cierto?- me dijo Naru deteniéndose y volteándose con una expresión que reflejaba pura molestia

-perdón, es que yo me apur...-le dije tratando de explicar pero me interrumpió

-ya no importa Mai -me dijo Naru mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz claramente irritado-tráeme té Mai-me ordeno mientras se dirigía camino a su oficina y cerraba su puerta tras de si-y te quedaras dos horas más por llegar tarde-me dijo y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme para luego suspirar resignada ¿qué se le podía hacer? me lo merecía por llegar tarde y lo peor luego de haber prometido llegar temprano

-si Naru enseguida-le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar el té

-me siento una inútil, no cumplí nada de lo que escribí en la carta y yo que creí que llegaría temprano-pensé mientras me ponía furiosa-¿porque se tuvo que agotar las pilas?-dije triste-ahh mejor preparo el té-suspire mientras ponía el agua para calentar y me daba cuenta que era voluble por los cambios de humor que tenía y para mejorar mi estómago rugía por el hambre que tenía, él te calma la sed pero no el hambre

-espera, espera si...yo...ten...tengo que preparar el té a Naru, también a Lin, no puede ser-susurre mientras me agarraban nervios

-¡¿Lin?!No puedo siquiera verlo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo entregarle el té -pensaba en mi interior nerviosa, de tener que hacerlo

-no lo voy hacer me niego-dije molesta cruzándome de brazos-pero si no lo hago voy a actuar extraña y Lin podría darse cuenta que vi el video-agregue muy nerviosa-¿qué hago?-me pregunte caminando de un lado a otro por la cocina muy pero muy nerviosa

- seguramente no sabe que vi el video así que tengo que estar tranquila (cosa que no podía)-pensé mientras preparaba el té para Naru, a Lin(¡¿porque?!) y para mí, como siempre-actuar de forma normal -me decía en mi mente mientras se calentaba el agua y seguía caminando de un lado a otro

Cuando termino de calentar el agua lo serví en cada una de las tazas y lo apoye en una bandeja y me dirigí como siempre primero a la oficina de Naru aunque estaba temblando en todo el trayecto

-aquí tiene-le dije a Naru apoyando temblorosamente el té en el escritorio ya que estaba nerviosa

-¿qué te pasa Mai?-me pregunto ¿preocupado? mirándome a los ojos mientras levantaba unos papeles arriba de su escritorio y yo me sonrojaba por su preocupación -deja de derramar te sobre los papeles-me regaño y al decirme eso me hizo avergonzarme, enojarme y desilusionarme (obviamente voluble)

-ehh...perdón, no me di cuenta-dije mientras se me coloreaban mis mejillas de un rojo por la vergüenza-¿necesita algo más?-le pregunte mientras desaparecía mi sonrojo remplazado por una mueca de disgusto -¿preocupado? agh por sus papeles-me dije en mis pensamientos molesta mientras esperaba su respuesta

-sí, mañana tendremos un caso así que llama a los del equipo-me dijo mientras leía los papeles que antes había derramado un poco de te

-enseguida-dije dándome la vuelta, así que sin esperar nada más de él ya que un gracias era mucho pedir y estaba enojada para esperar lo imposible (si es que se podía)

-espera, ¿estás bien Mai?-me pregunto Naru cuando estaba por salir

-no me vas a engañar de nuevo-pensé recordando anteriormente su falsa preocupación-sí, perfectamente-dije molesta para darme la vuelta y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, salí de su oficina

-ahora a enfrentar a mi destino (que exagerada jeje)-dije riéndome-para tratar de no estar tan nerviosa así que armada de valor me dirigí a la oficina de Lin y golpee en su puerta

-¿porque no me dice que pase como siempre?-pregunte extrañada en mi mente-mejor abro la puerta, aunque no quiera-dije decisiva mientras la abría lentamente-no lo mejor es no entrar-dije arrepentida mientras la volvía a cerrar -jajaja lo estoy diciendo como si hubiera un asesino en la oficina de Lin o peor que el asesino fuera Lin-lo dije en mi mente y me reí por la ocurrencia de mis pensamientos

-¿qué estás haciendo Mai?-me susurro en el oído una voz que reconocía perfectamente y yo temblaba por la cercanía del individuo conmigo, suerte que no tire la bandeja que traía las tazas

-¿me vas a contestar?-pregunto de nuevo cerca de mi oído

-solo iba a dejar el té en su oficina como siempre-dije muy nerviosa sin voltear mientras abría la puerta para entrar a su oficina

-quédate-me dijo Lin cuando apoye la taza de té en su escritorio y me preparaba para salir

-¡¿qué?!-pregunte sorprendida sin mirarlo-dijo que me quedara ¡¿porque?! No quiero que me pregunte sobre el video-pensé en mi interior mirando la bandeja y temblando ligeramente

- te dije que te quedaras porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo IMPORTANTE-me dijo haciendo énfasis a la última palabra

-¿y qué es eso tan importante?-pregunte tratando de no estar nerviosa

-es sobre ayer, vos viste un video-me afirmo, no me pregunto y eso me asusto más y por esa razón, tenía la intención de tirarme por la ventana para evitar este "interrogatorio" que seguro iba a comenzar Lin y para mi mala suerte no tenía ni una ventana cerca, así que le conteste como pude

-si Mulan y es una película, ¿la viste?-le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que me pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, aunque creo que eso es imposible

-no me refiero a la película Mulan, hablo sobre el paquete que contenía un video que iba dirigido a mí-dijo enojado ya que me di cuenta por el tono de voz

-no sé de qué me hablas-dije negándolo moviendo la cabeza y lo iba a seguir haciendo, porque no me sentía preparada para decirle la verdad ni ahora ni nunca

-Mai no mientas, sé que lo viste-me dijo exasperado acercándose más a mí y yo solo pude dar pasos atrás hasta que choque con la pared y me di cuenta que estaba acorralada

-no…no...vi...nada... no se dé...que... que... video me hablas solo vi la película Mulan-tartamudee mientras mi corazón en cualquier momento iba a explotar, ya que latía a mil por la cercanía que tenía con Lin, lo bueno es que era separada por la bandeja que sostenía y que contenia mi taza de té

-confiesa Mai sino fuera así, porque estas tan nerviosa y no quieres mirarme ni una vez a los ojos-me dijo y yo no sabía que hacer quiera que alguien me salvara de esta situación, lo sabía, Lin lo sabía, sabía que vi su video

-Naru mi héroe ¿dónde estás? mi jefe narcisista adictivo del té, necesito que me llames o que vengas a rescatarme-dije en mi mente mientras seguía temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba, esperando ver que Naru abra la puerta o que llame desesperadamente por un té como siempre lo hace

-¿me vas a decir algo Mai?-pregunto y yo me estaba muriendo de miedo ¿que podía contestarle? ¿Le decía la verdad o lo negaba todo?

-te...te...equivocas yo no recibí nada yo no sé nada, quiero irme así que déjame salir-negué eligiendo la segunda opción no quería decírselo ahora, no estaba preparada y menos en esta situación, lo mire a los ojos con la mirada firme, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba, aunque tampoco era para tanto, no sé porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, no es como si me fuera a violar Lin, él no lo haría o ¿sí?-ahora que lo pienso después de ver el video me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él (ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado a Lin haciendo "eso" y que estuviera en un video, porque ahora no tenía duda de que Lin era el del video, aunque todavía no sabía quién era la mujer y porque lo habían dejado en la puerta)-pensé mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos pero ahora temblaba más de lo normal

-no te voy a hacer nada no tiembles, solo quiero saber si viste el video o si lo tienes-me dijo Lin más tranquilo aunque eso no me calmaba completamente ya que estaba seguro que él sabe que lo vi y que lo tengo

-ya te dije que no vi nada y no tengo nada-le dije, aunque odiara mentir no le quería decir la verdad y me di cuenta que si yo fuera pinocho, mi nariz ya hubiera crecido como 10 metros de lo tanto que estaba mintiendo

-agh está bien Mai te creo-me dijo frustrado haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera salir y eso hizo que mi corazón se aliviara, seguramente se había cansado de la situación, ya que no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad y Lin se habrá dado cuenta, aunque en realidad esperaba que piense que yo no sabia nada

-entonces me retiro-le dije mientras iba en dirección a la puerta ya que quería salir cuanto antes pero cuando iba abrirla un rugido salió de mi estómago indicando que tenía mucha hambre y para mi mala suerte lo escucho Lin que empezó a reír- ¡¿que era tan gracioso?!-pensé muy avergonzada mientras mi cara se coloreaba de un rojo que igualaba a un tomate

-Mai perdón-me dijo cuando termino de reírse de mi que fueron como unos 5 segundos de humillacion-pero nunca oí que un estómago rugiera así-me dijo y yo tocaba la perilla para salir de allí cuanto antes ya que no quería sentirme más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba

-espera no te vayas ¿quieres un poco de mi bento?-me pregunto Lin y solo esa pregunta hizo que girara mi cabeza y me brillaran los ojos de la emoción de comer algo-¡sí! gracias Lin-dije muy emocionada ya que tenía mucha hambre y me comería cualquier cosa, hasta Lin, bueno no llegaría a tal extremo, no soy caníbal, pero tenía mucha hambre (aunque no olvidaba lo de recién tenía que actuar normal y además tenía mucha mucha mucha mucha muchísima hambre)

-ten- me dijo sacándolo del cajón del escritorio y entregándomelo y yo lo recibí gustosa y me senté en una silla enfrente de su escritorio

-que delicioso que esta ¿lo preparaste tú?-pregunte mientras bebía de mi té y comía tratando de olvidar ese momento incómodo con Lin el cual quería que la tierra me tragara

-me alegro de que te gustara-me dijo mientras terminaba de beber el té que había preparado anteriormente y yo me sorprendí de que fue el que lo preparo

-no sabía que cocinaras y además que lo hicieras tan bien-dije mientras terminaba de beber mi té y dejaba de comer del bento de Lin- gracias por compartir tu comida- y le entregue el bento que le deje menos de la mitad, pero al menos le dejaba algo

-de nada-me dijo mientras recibía su bento-Mai sobre lo anterior, perdón es que creí, no realmente, creo que lo viste y no pude evitar enojarme, ese video es mío y de alguien más y pensé que lo habías visto, no sé si en verdad lo viste, pero si lo viste me gustaría que me lo digas y me lo devuelvas, prefiero mil veces que hayas visto el video que un desconocido-me dijo tranquilamente y yo no podía sentirme peor de lo que yo ya estaba, me confesaba todo lo que sentía y yo no podía decirle nada ¿qué le podía decir? Que lo había visto, no claro que no, me siento la peor escoria del universo, pero no se lo podía decir aunque me sintiera terriblemente mal

-Mai te-escuche que me llamaba Naru como siempre, parecía que era su sirvienta en vez de su asistente, cuando iba escuchar "Mai me traerías POR FAVOR una taza de té "seguramente nunca ¿acaso es mucho pedir?-pensé mientras me levantaba de la silla con mala gana

-tengo que preparar el té para Naru ¿quieres que te prepare té?-le pregunte a Lin mientras ponía las tazas sobre la bandeja

-no, no estoy bien-me dijo y yo me retire a preparar el té a Naru el cual quería que me hubiera llamado antes, para ahorrarme al mentirle a Lin y que me sintiera mal

Prepare el té para Naru y me fui hacia su oficina, ahora Naru se encontraba leyendo un libro que en la portada tenía el título en ingles ¡¿Naru sabe inglés?! y cuando le iba a preguntar, después de dejar la taza de té en su escritorio, esta vez sin derramar nada, me pregunto si había llamado a los del equipo, cosa que me olvide por completo

-me olvide, los llamo enseguida-dije rápidamente tratando de arreglar el error

-hazlo rápido-me dijo enojado y yo me fui rápidamente afuera de su oficina ya que no quería que me regañe mas

así que camine hacia mi escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono, no tenía una oficina pero algo era algo y llame a todos del equipo luego de hacerlo me agarro sueño así que queriendo olvidar lo mal que me sentí por lo de Lin, me dormí hasta que un grito me despertó

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y obviamente la voy a terminar, aunque me tarde 10 años (ok no creo que sea tanto) no va a ser muy larga la historia solo 5 capítulos (creo), si me tarde en actualizar es porque tenía exámenes, exámenes y mucho más exámenes y cuando no los tenía sinceramente no tenía la menor ganas de escribir y mi inspiración era cero, voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido aunque no prometo nada, lo único que puedo prometer es que voy a terminar esta primera parte ya que pienso hacer una segunda y casi me olvidaba muchas gracias por los reviews, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo :D<p>

Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
